


So

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set after Book 7 featuring Harry and Snape. Alert for Slash and SPOILERS. English version for Então</p>
            </blockquote>





	So

**SO**  
  


"So, er, you loved my mum all this time?"

 

"Who gave you that idea?"

 

"You Patronus is the same as hers."

 

"You are an idiot, Potter. You think, then, my Patronus is a doe?"

 

"It is. I saw it."

 

"But you do know that Patronus mutate to take the image of the love of one's life. So, my Patronus is now a fawn."

 

"A fawn?"

 

"Surely you're not that dense, Potter. A fawn is a young deer."

 

"So, if my father is a stag and my mother is a doe, then the fawn would be…"

 

Green eyes get wide.

 

"Precisely."

 


End file.
